Machina Soul: Trykaiser
|romanji = Makina Sōru: Toraikaizā |name = Machina Soul: Trykaiser |parent magic = Machina Soul |user = Sam Samson Bill Billson Jack Jackson}} Machina Soul: Trykaiser ( , Makina Sōru: Toraikaizā lit. Machine: Super-Dimensional Gigantic Machine Emperor) is a Take Over spell of the Machina Soul line that enables the user to take the form of a machinery-based being. In the case of Machina Soul: Trykaiser, it allows the user(s) to take the form of a gigantic robot simply known as The Warrior of Steel, Trykaiser (鋼鉄の武人・トライカイザー, Kōtetsu no Bujin: Toraikaizā). The Trykaiser is formed from the combination of three separate forms of Machina Soul – the three forms perfectly align after a combination sequence to transform into this enormous fighter, making it an exclusive product of a Dualist Take Over. Machina Soul: Trykaiser is born through the combination of Sam Samson's Machina Soul: Exbein, Bill Billson's Machina Soul: Brasta, and Jack Jackson's Machina Soul: Virgola – all three are members of the Ten Wizard Saints in the Sun Trilogy, and while individually rather middling in terms of power, when they fuse into the Trykaiser, they become a juggernaut on-par with the strongest Wizard Saint, Leanne Rockwell. Description Take Over: Machina Soul works differently to many other types of Take Over Magics- as normal Take Over Magics assimilate living beings and grant the user the ability to take upon the form of the absorbed organism, Machina Soul is something completely out of the ordinary. Machina Soul itself cannot assimilate living beings unless the user takes advantage of a certain loophole, but instead, it absorbs the opposite of the organic- the inorganic, limited to machinery in this case. Machina Soul is put into motion by the user coming into contact with machinery of any kind- the moment that the user makes bodily contact with machinery, the Take Over will begin to absorb it at a rapid pace similar to ferrokinesis- this absorption also has a special effect on machinery that is built to serve a specific function. In any case, when performing Machina Soul, the user absorbs the machinery of their choice and, using magical manipulation, they break every single component of the target down to bits and pieces, reshaping it around their bodies in a form most fitting for themselves; essentially taking their capabilities and assets for themselves. The special functions of machinery are replicated perfectly by granting the user of Machina Soul a magic equivalent- for example, if the user assimilates a computer, they will be granted a form of Archive. However, in some cases, the user can harness the power of the machinery absorbed normally; allowing them to use the machinery constructed around their body as tools, objects, weapons and other items; the uses are virtually unlimited and every Machina Soul is wildly different. However, Machina Soul is also weak to electricity and magnetism. Because the terms 'inorganic' and 'machinery' have multiple interpretations; Machina Soul can absorb almost any kind of non-living, metal material and fashion it into a 'soul'; aka a mechanized armour in this case. While of course, every Machina Soul form differs from person to person, several users have their own 'styles', with Wang Long's Machina Souls being stylized after Ancient Greek soldiers and Jack Titus' Machina Souls being heavily based off of cyborgs. Additionally, Machina Soul can function the ol'-fashioned way- the caster can take over a sentiment machine and use their powers, as seen with the Wyrmborg. Users who have mastered this Take Over can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need; and while it isn't the strongest Take Over, it certainly is one of the most versatile. In the case of Machina Soul: Trykaiser, it can be considered a completely unique existence in that it isn't a Take Over form exclusive to a single user, but rather, it was a transformation born from the combination of three different users whom all possess the ability to invoke Take Over: Machina Soul. Despite its appearance of being a twenty-foot-tall gigantic robot, Machina Soul: Trykaiser can be brought into the current plane of existence just via the fusion of any three users of Machina Soul. The immense willpower of each magician converges at a single point, harmonizing their souls while inducing the sacred activation method, albeit expanded to fit one more magician instead of two. Upon calling out, "Combination Operation!" (コンバイン・オペレーション！, Konbain Operēshon!), the three warriors invoke Dualist Take Over ( , Deyuaruisuto Teiku Ōbā lit. Twin Confiscation), a type of Take Over that allows two or more beings to merge into a single Take Over beast; in order to perform Dualist Take Over in the case of Trykaiser, these three individual magicians whose Magical Auras are perfectly in sync with each other focus their minds, flaring up their auras as to allow them to rise exponentially; as they rise into the skies, the trio of magicians combine their energies, "taking over" the power of three beasts that are memorized by the users, using causing an amazing fusion to allow them to fight better than before. Thus begins the transformation sequence the massive upsurge of magical energies created by the invocation of Dualist Take Over results in the formation of a vertical electromagnetic tornado that swirls around the leader of the group at high speeds, surrounding them for protection; from here, the leader's Machina Soul projects three "Invoker Rings" (インヴォーカー・リングズ, Invōkā Ringuzu) from the body of their Machina Soul. After this is done, the other two magicians have their bodies broken down into magical energies before they penetrate the electromagnetic tornado while locking onto their respective rings, which read recognition from each partner. At this point, the leader's Machina Soul changes to become more humanoid if not humanoid already; upon contact with the leader, the two other existences expand the leader's body, morphing it into a larger form with one Machina Soul taking the form of the Trykaiser's lower legs, feet knees, shoulders and upper arms, and the second Machina Soul forms its back wing section, lower arms and helmet. Now having fully manifested, the electromagnetic tornado disperses, revealing the Trykaiser in all of its glory. In terms of appearance, the Trykaiser resembles a gigantic robot that possesses some particularly 80's-style aesthetics which is approximately twenty meters tall; the helmet is mainly a deep blue with a white mouth-guard and sparkling emerald eyes; however, the Trykaiser's most notable adornment of its head is the golden quad-fin with its protrusions arranged in an 'X' manner and a glowing green gem in the middle of that on its forehead. The Trykaiser is capable of detaching this golden crest and throw it like a boomerang in a move called Boomerang Stagger. The Trykaiser possesses a similar crest on its deep azure main body, as well as its armoured plating on its upper lower body portions, effectively forming plate mail and an armoured skirt respectively; the crest on the chest is known as the Etherion Cannonade. The machine's shoulders are mainly in whites and blues, with a golden circuit pattern in the center and the top of its shoulders resemble a plane's cockpit. Its arms are mainly black and red, with a golden retractable blade attached to the sides. The 'gauntlets' are known as Armed Booster, and can be launched forward like Tsuruko Sejren's Rocket Punch Limit Break – though unlike the latter, Trykaiser's Armed Booster can be controlled mentally as to direct its flight path – the retractable blade can serve to enhance the piercing power of the attack. Something consistent is that the upper arms and upper legs of the Trykaiser are predominantly white, segueing into the other colours downwards. The Trykaiser's lower legs are dual-toned and spike outwards at the knee, with the top spike being gold and the bottom spike being red; and its feet are predominantly red with a portion of white in the center – when the Trykaiser lands a kick attack, the spikes curl inwards and be used to catch and throw or just crush the opponent. Finally, attached to the Trykaiser's back is a jet plane in red and white, its large wings extending outwards and boosters facing downwards. In terms of specifications, the Trykaiser is an absolute monster in the battlefield; for one, as a combined Machina Soul, the robot is much stronger than three individual souls, as it generally merges the physical prowess and abilities of all three monsters to provide a terrifying horror that can devastate much of what it stands in its way. Instead of using an elaborate system of controls like super robots one would find in fiction, as Machina Soul: Trykaiser is effectively the user's new body, it's directed entirely according to the willpower of the leader of the trio through mental commands alone, with the leader moving the form as if they were in a lucid dream, with the motion of the mecha being implausibly humanlike. Because the Trykaiser is formed from a trio of separate Machina Soul users, there can only be one user who controls the robotic being as three become one, so after the combination sequence is complete, the Trykaiser is considered a single being, and as such, awakening this gigantic metal knight causes the loss of the two other fighters on the team, leaving the leader to fight off opponents alone. Despite the Trykaiser's complex transformation and combination sequence, the electromagnetic tornado formed during the sequence deflects almost every attack thrown its way, preventing the sequence from being interrupted – only a few methods have shown to work in successfully penetrating the electromagnetic tornado and thus stopping the formation of this magnificently powerful existence. After Trykaiser is formed, the surplus electromagnetic energies turn into a defensive 'coating' for the Machina Soul, improving its defensive capability. A major reason why the Trykaiser is so powerful is because it also combined the already impressive firepower of its constituent souls, defying the initially common belief that it was a "paper tiger", with the group preventing the inherent weakness of the form's design through simple thinking. The alloys that constitute the Trykaiser's existence are of unknown material and mysterious technologies unknown to the current era; as befitting the Trykaiser's inspiration, the form is equipped with numerous weapons and attacks that are derived from 80's styled Super Robot cartoons, such as a rocket punch, a pair of gigantic eternano sabers, and countless cannons embedded within its existence, making a fearsome one (well, three) man army that can mow down almost any opponent while moving about with surprising agility and grace. Not only this, because it is a fusion of all three Machina Souls, the Trykaiser has access to the magical energy reserves of three Wizard Saint-level magicians, enabling the gigantic machine to unleash enormously powerful attacks comparable to that of the Satellite Square. Powers and Abilities Power Tool Change ( , Pawā Tsūru Chenji lit. Absolute Metal Subjugation): A standard ability of each Machina Soul is the ability to generate from nothing and manipulate metal in any way, shape, or form; this ability is also referred to as Ferrokinesis ( , Ferokinesisu lit. Metal Power). The metals generated from Power Tool Change are generally malleable, as they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking, in addition to being capable of being fused or melted and drawn out into a thin wire. The user can also unleash metal attacks of various shapes and intensities, either projected, or used as a part of melee attacks similar to a Dragon Slayer Magic; forming weapons in a fashion similar to Metal-Molding Magic, though the structural strength of each construct formed through Power Tool Change is generally limited by the user's will. The user is capable of using Power Tool Change in order to continually draw metal from numerous sources to patch up their Machina Soul when they take damage, and use metal of any kind to grow even stronger, even incorporating numerous types of metal into their body for several different effects. Of course, as a major weakness, metal, and thus the user's ferrokinesis, is affected by everything that normal metals would be, although the user is perfectly able to use their power to return the metal in its original shape and controlling it even under highly-dense fire, which could melt the metal, ice that could turn the metal brittle, and being rusted. A special ability that the Machina Soul's Power Tool Change is capable of showing is that when it comes to people with cybernetic implants, the user of Machina Soul is able to tear them out and assimilate them, quite possibly severely hampering the opponent as the blood loss and loss of enhancements could cripple them. In comparison to other users of Power Tool Change, the Machina Soul: Trykaiser is relatively simple in its harnessing of the power, though the gigantic robot does display the ability to produce electromagnetic energy of all kinds, including a powerful electromagnetic shockwave that can immobilize the opponent and wrap around them, trapping them in a sphere as a prelude to Trykaiser's strongest attack. Etherion Cannonade ( , Ēterion Kyanonade lit. Satellite Magic Circle Chest-Mounted Version: Charged Particle Cannon): The Etherion Cannonade is the name of the cannon mounted in the golden crest on the Trykaiser's chest that fires an enormous mass of directed energy in the form of a beam. Outwardly, the Etherion Cannonade takes the form of the glowing emerald gemstone dead-center in the golden crest; but inside is a complex set of machinery that begins to go into motion the moment that the caster directs it to do so. When the Etherion Cannonade is charging up, the gears inside the machine begin to turn at an ever-increasing speed while the emerald gemstone in the Trykaiser's chest starts to shine with such an intensity that those whom gaze upon it for too long risk losing their eyesight temporarily, being blinded by the light. The emerald gemstone now work in conjunction with the gears of the Trykaiser, emitting a fairly powerful suction effect that quickly gathers stray and ambient particles of eternano that are saturated within the atmosphere, compressing them within the emerald gemstone, which reveals itself to be the barrel of this iteration of Etherion. Once the supernatural particles are drawn into the Trykaiser's frame, they are accelerated until they reach high speeds, noted to be five times the speed of sound – now at the end of the charging period, the Trykaiser projects a serial of Magic Seals in the shape of circles and squares from the gemstone in its chest, through which a beam of concentrated magical energy passes – upon reaching the final seal, the beam comes into its own in the form of a blinding light which is then launched towards the caster's target at incredible speed and force, with the blast carrying enough energy to melt anything it comes in contact with, seriously damaging anything with even a glancing hit while annihilating any and every form of defense, making it impossible to block while the impact wipes the target away, leaving only dust. The Etherion Cannonade can be augmented with the back-mounted blasters and the laser cannons on the wings. However, since it costs a large amount of magical energy to fire the Etherion Cannonade, it can only be utilized once per transformation. Eternano Saber – Kaiser Sword ( , Ēterunano Seibā - Kaizā Sōdo; lit. Variable Range Experimental Variable Speed Magic Sword – Great King Sword): The Trykaiser mounts in the backpack recharge racks a pair of large-variety Eternano Sabers; customized specifically for its own use, known as Kaiser Swords. The Eternano Saber, along with the Eternano Rifle, is one of the three "magic-driven weapons" developed by the Magic Council in their "E Project", a project with the goal of revolutionizing magic weapons-based combat forever. The name "eternano saber" is considered to be a misleading name as, unlike other weapons with the word eternano incorporated within their name, the Eternano Saber does not use eternano as its main power source. Instead, when the user grasps the Eternano Saber, their Magical Aura will surge into the Lacrima-crafted hilt, and the hilt will, upon reaction with the user's Magical Aura, generate an magic barrier in the shape of a blade, before filling the magic barrier shell with the user's Magical Aura which becomes superheated due to the magic barrier, producing an highly effective cutting blade. The termination of the magic barrier along the defenses (or lack thereof) of a solid target allows the Magical Aura to devour the material that the target is composed of until the magic barrier reestablishes itself, allowing the weapon to "slash" through almost any target. In addition, as the Eternano Saber's magic barrier not only keeps the blade's magical aura in but also keeps the magical aura from another blade out allowing one Eternano Saber to be used to defend against another. Finally, since the magic barrier which contained the Magical Aura is capable of being morphed into a variety of shapes, it would be considered trivial for anyone to create exotic variants of the Eternano Saber, such as an Eternano Axe or Eternano Spear. Despite this fact, numerous Eternano Saber-based variants have been created- and interestingly enough, these have proven to be no stronger than the bog-standard Eternano Saber, but they sometimes happen to be more specialized, whereas the Eternano Saber is more of a general-purpose weapon. The energy blades of the Kaiser Swords are generated after the handle is stabbed and pulled out of the ground. The hilts of the Kaiser Swords are easily three times greater the size of other eternano sabers, and are capable of emitting a much longer and more powerful blade of energy that can easily cut through several buildings in a single swing. Trivia *The Trykaiser was invented because the author couldn't think of a suitable magic for two of the remaining Ten Wizard Saints in Daybreak, and Sam Samson already used Machina Soul, so the author just decided to have all three combine into a super robot. *The Trykaiser, its combination sequence, and many of its attacks are reference to various Super Robot anime from the late 80s and 90s, specifically Voltron, King of Brave GaoGaiGar, and Super Electromagnetic Machine Voltes V. Category:Take Over Spells Category:Spells Category:Perchan